the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Bly
Bly is an Entobian Oracle. Description Standing about three feet Bly is not a impressive figure. He looks like most Entobians, A large upright caterpillar with legs, a pair of sickle like legs at his mid point. With a upper pair of arms ending in three fingered hands. He wears the vest and short shirt of a scholar so his sickle like mid arms aren't hindered. He wears a kilt out of modesty for others. Personality Bly is a curious individual. His inexperience outside of the Dead Lands is often apparent with his constant questions and often invasive plundering. While he seems to lack social courtesy he is actually concerned with what people think about him and will try to adapt to the social norms he encounters. He often feels alone in world and often tries to find some sort of common ground with strangers. Is willing to experiment with magic items despite not knowing what they do. Racail Features Spin Silk: A larvite can use silk glands on its abdomen to create a 30-foot length of silk rope. The larvite may do this a number of times per day equal to one half its character level, minimum 1. The rope decomposes and is destroyed after 24 hours. Entobians lose this ability after metamorphosis. Familiar Foe: Entobians receive a +1 bonus on attack rolls against creatures of the vermin type due to an intimate understanding of the anatomy of such creatures. Skilled: Larvites have a +2 racial bonus to Acrobatics and Climb skill checks. These skill bonuses are lost after metamorphosis. Insect Mind: Entobians gain a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment (charm) spells and effects. Natural Weapons: Entobians possess two slashing natural weapon attacks with their mid-legs that inflict 1d4 points of damage (x2 critical) on a hit. These are primary attacks, or secondary attacks if the entobian wields a manufactured weapon. Class Features Bonus Spells These bonus spells replace the oracle’s normal mystery bonus spells at these levels: ventriloquism (1st), spider climb (4th), screech (6th), sleepwalk (8th), telekinesis (10th), animate objects (12th), divine vessel (16th). Revelations A possessed oracle must take the following revelation at 1st level. Two Minds (Su): You gain a +2 bonus on Will saves against enchantment spells or effects. At 7th level, you may reroll a failed Will save once per day as an immediate action. You must take the second result, even if it is worse. Malevolent spirits follow you wherever you go, causing minor mishaps and strange occurrences (such as unexpected breezes, small objects moving on their own, and faint noises). Effect Retrieving any stored item from your gear requires a standard action, unless it would normally take longer. Any item you drop lands 10 feet away from you in a random direction. Add mage hand and ghost sound to your list of spells known. At 5th level, add levitate and minor image to your list of spells known. At 10th level, add telekinesis to your list of spells known. At 15th level, add reverse gravity to your list of spells known. Feats Glowworm Contacts Amelia: The traveling Dryad. A dryad who's tree is a Bonsai she carries with her. She came to the collage in her wanderings and has stayed for various reasons she teaches Botany and other plant related topics. She appears stunted and resembles a female dwarf. Bly attended her classes frequently and sometimes would talk about the mutated plants in the Dead Lands. She loved making and consuming tea. Her tree is a small Cherry Blossom that is kept in a pot that is painted blue and green and can be held in one hand. Nvidia: A human female that took a liking to Bly and his curious nature. She is dark skinned with fuzzy brown hair that she always wears in a pony tail. Nvidia came to the collage to study Psionics and would often be seen in the library study psionics and psychology. Bly would often listen to her talk about the psionic and psychological connections that were present in many people. Probably the only friend Bly had at the collage that wasn't a professor. History Bly is being hunted by some creature possibly demonic in nature. Not even the end of the world has slowed it down before finding the others he catches a glimpse of some creature in the astral sea. Category:Entobians Category:Oracles